Can't Sleep
by Meridian31
Summary: "If you can't sleep…we could have sex?" / Drabble. One-Shot.


Travelling with Seth was an incredible experience overall. You didn't get to do it all the time, but often enough that you enjoyed it. What you loved most was getting to see him in his element, all Seth freakin' Rollins; strong, intense, enjoying his life.

Backstage you fit right in with many of the women, from wrestlers to make-up artists. They were your friends more than their probably were Seth's, to be honest. It was nice to have ladies to be around, laugh with, when Seth was busy with various obligations. You got along with the guys too, but your road-girls, as you called them, made the experience great.

The only downside to travelling was the hotels.

Being in an unknown environment tended to make it hard for you to settle and sleep. Every sound of doors opening and closing, people walking and talking in the hallway; it all seemed to be happening right next to your ears. It also didn't help that you and your bed at home were best friends. It was your favorite place to be, to be honest, especially with Seth next to you. Hotel beds **never** measured up. Ever.

Many nights on the road you had to take melatonin to help you get any type of rest. Warm decaf tea, your favorite movie, Seth cuddled around you…all the things that usually made it easy to sleep, didn't regularly work in hotels.

Tonight, of course, was one such night where dreamland was elusive.

No matter which way you moved on the bed, you didn't feel comfortable. Seth had given up on trying to cuddle you, and was instead lying next to you, propped up a bit on pillows, watching the TV. You shifted again, curling on your side, your back to him, with the blankets pulled up so high your eyes were barely visible.

You laid like that for some time, trying to let your brain settle and body relax. Seth had lightly run his hand over the back of your neck for a bit, something that would normally soothe you. But tonight, it was doing the opposite.

Flipping yourself onto your back, pushing the covers down to your torso, you opened your eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"If you can't sleep…we could have sex?" Seth offered.

This wasn't the first time he had suggested such a remedy. And despite the fact that it almost never went over well, he continued to try. You had to give him points for not giving up.

You turned your head slowly, until your eyes met his, your face the picture of unamused.

" _Really_ , Seth?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Are you trying to help? Is that what you're doing? Just being selfless and caring?" He had the good grace to at least smile sheepishly.

"I mean, we'd _both_ win…right…?"

"That's assuming you can tire me out," you grinned.

"Is that a challenge? Because I accept," he declared, reaching a hand out for you, which you promptly smacked away.

"No, it's not," you replied.

"Come on! Why won't you let me love you?" Seth whined, putting a rather over-dramatic pout on his lips, coupled with poorly-done puppy dog eyes.

"You look sad, and not in an 'oh I take pity and will give in' way. Like in a 'pathetic, are you serious right now' way," you explained.

"You are so mean," he stated. You somehow kept yourself from rolling your eyes at his theatrics. He eventually dropped his facade. "Any specific reason you can't sleep tonight?"

"The usual," you shrugged, looking back up at the ceiling. "Every sound I hear out from the hallway just wakes me back up."

"Want me to turn up the TV?"

"Nah."

"Want me to go yell at everyone and tell them to be quiet?"

"While that would be hilarious to watch, no, don't do that."

"OK, well, _again_ , we could just have sex," he reiterated. This time you did roll your eyes. "I saw that."

"You were supposed to," you replied dryly.

The next thing you knew, Seth had moved himself to be hovering above you, holding himself up by his hands, placed just above your shoulders, and his knees, which he had on either side of your legs. It happened so quickly that you let out a shriek.

"What the hell Seth!" You attempted to push up at his shoulders, but he held strong, and instead leaned down to kiss you.

"You're cute when you're cranky," he decided, his lips barely off of yours, before he placed them on your cheek. "All sexy and stubborn," he continued on, tracing his lips down to your neck.

"Is it alliteration hour?" you mused, biting at your lip when you felt his own teeth just ever so gently scrap on your pulse point. "Seth…."

"Tell me no, and I'll move," he offered, leaning back so he was again looking down upon you.

On one hand, you didn't want to give in. You didn't want him to get his way, just on principal alone. He got his way enough; you had to keep a balance. On the other hand, what was the worst that could come of this? Great sex and still being unable to sleep? At least you'd get the great sex.

"You're lucky you're so hot," you informed him, reaching up and pulling him down in to a firm kiss. "Don't make me regret this."

"Oh baby, you're gonna feel a lotta things, but regret won't be one of them."


End file.
